Every Heart
by Firestar08
Summary: HPSS. During the final battle --- With his dying breath, Voldemort casts a spell on Harry to transport him back to the time of the Marauders. And Harry, in a different time, posing as a transfer student, is bound to bring trouble.
1. Chapter 1: The Spell

I've decided to begin a new HP/SS time travel story, since I'm just not in the mood to write my other two stories at the moment. I hope you guys enjoy.  
  
Summary: HP/SS. During the final battle, Harry manages to defeat the Dark Lord with a difficult soul-taking spell. However, Voldemort refuses to be leave without destruction. With his dying breath, he casts a spell on the Boy-Who-Lived to transport him back to the time of the Marauders. And Harry Potter in his parents' time, posing as a transfer student, is bound to bring trouble.  
  
Anyways, I present you with:  
  
Every Heart  
Chapter 1 – The Spell  
By Firestar  
  
Harry Potter stood, straight-back and unflinching as he stared into Voldemort's crimson, reptilian eyes. His wand was pointed straight at the man, his hand firm and his eyes cold. The warm, jade-green flames were gone, replaced by a chilling emerald ice.  
  
Not that anyone was watching. Curses and hexes flew around the famous Boy-Who-Lived as cloaked figures dueled against each other. Order Members and students alike fought side by side against the Death Eaters.  
  
"So, it comes to this again," Voldemort said, an undertone of humor in his voice. "Prepared to die, Potter?"  
  
Harry didn't answer; he had to concentrate on fighting rather than waste his breath in replying to the meaningless insults. Instead, he just shot a harsh glare in the direction of the so-called 'Dark Lord.'  
  
Voldemort just laughed. "Look around you, Harry," he said, a cruel sneer plastered on his face. "Isn't it just beautiful? An ocean of blood and tears... An ocean of pain. Can you hear the excitement calling to you?"  
  
Harry felt his throat clench with disgust at the words. How dare Voldemort think of death and pain as "beautiful"? How dare he let go the lives of so many without a second thought?  
  
"Child? Join me." Voldemort's voice, meant to be calm and soothing, only made Harry want to cringe away in disgust. He resisted, however, not wanting to show any weakness. His eyes suddenly focused on a familiar figure. Even as the once billowing robes dripped and clotted with blood, the man stood tall and proud, shooting curses and hexes in all directions. A discarded Death Eater mask, covered with blood and filth, lay at the man's feet as he continued fighting.  
  
His eyes then turned to the blond-haired boy standing on the far side of the field. Grime and filth covered his usually neatly gelled hair, but those grey-blue orbs blazed with an inner fire. Harry inwardly smiled. Draco had turned away from the Dark during his sixth year, and eventually the Slytherin had come to be a valued friend. The Boy-Who-Lived watched as the other fought on, sending waves of curses at the blond man in front of him. Draco's father.  
  
Harry's voice was cold and indifferent when he replied to Voldemort's earlier question.  
  
"No."  
  
There was a sense of finality and determination in the single word.  
  
"No?" Voldemort laughed, a high cruel laugh. The hair on the back of Harry's neck rose slightly at the sound. "No one says 'No' to Lord Voldemort!"  
  
Harry smirked slightly. "I believe I just did, Tom."  
  
Voldemort instantly stopped laughing. "My name is not Tom," he spat out. "You'll pay for that one, Potter."  
  
"Oh really?" Harry asked as casually as possible. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the words of disrespect. "You weak- minded fool," he said, his voice cruel. "You shall meet the same end as your parents today, Potter. Immobilius!"  
  
The spell took him by surprise as Harry mentally cursed himself. He should have been ready, should have been on his guard...  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried, taking advantage of Harry's  
momentary weakness.  
  
The Gryffindor watched as the light slowly headed towards him. He tried to lift his foot, every impulse screaming at his body to move, but he was frozen to the spot. The emerald green beam came closer, closer...  
  
Suddenly, someone threw themselves bodily at the Dark Lord, knocking Voldemort's aim askew. The Unforgivable barely missed his shoulder.  
  
Harry looked up numbly at the person who had just saved his  
life, and it took him a moment to realize who it was. Snape.  
  
The irony of it made him want to laugh. To think that he would be saved by the man who considered him the bane of his existence. The man who had insulted and belittled him, over and yet again during every day of the last seven years of his life.  
  
Yet it wasn't hate he saw when he looked up at the man who had loathed him for so long. Deep inside, hidden beneath an inner mask, a concealed warmth would be seen on the man's pale face, and the expression in those obsidian eyes could almost be mistaken for affection.  
  
Subconsciously, Harry smiled. His heart seemed to suddenly lighten at the action, almost as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Which in a way, it had. He now had a reason, a goal.  
  
Even in his first year, Harry had always known that he would eventually have to fight Voldemort. Fight him and win, for the sake of the wizarding world. Before, he had feasted on revenge: revenge for his parents, Sirius, and all of the many who had died for the sake of the war. His motivation had been based on hate, and the need to avenge those who had sacrificed so much.  
  
Now though, he had a new reason. He would fight and he would win, not for revenge, but for those he loved: Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, his parents, Dumbledore... hell, even Snape for being there, even if it was as the snarky potions professor.  
  
"Perdere anima!" He cried, yelling out the words of the soul taking spell that he had learned almost months ago. As the lavender bean erupted from his wand, Harry discovered that he felt, not hatred, but love: a love for everything else around him.  
  
Harry fell to his knees, his energy suddenly gone, as the spell finally hit the man who had haunted his life for so long. He watched, almost detachedly, as Voldemort's eyes widened. Before the Dark Lord fell, the man raised his wand and uttered a single spell.  
  
"Tempus Saltus!"  
  
Then, the world went black. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

A/N: Hello, I'm back again, with chapter two of Every Heart. Before you read though, I have a few thing I should tell you:

PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT -- In this chapter, you may hear Harry mention things that you don't have any ideas about: the Founders, his training, etc. This is because there is supposed to be a prologue to this whole story, but I haven't had time to write it yet. For now, you'll just have to read and guess along.

Also, greatest thanks to which ever reader who nominated my other story, "Comforts from the Unexpected", for the "Best WiP" award on Golden Feather Award msn group.

Enjoy, I now present you with:

Every Heart

Chapter Two - The Awakening

by Firestar

He woke up in the Hospital Wing, to the sound of voices.

"...I found him outside by the Forest, Professor Dumbledore...."

Harry froze. Something about that voice seemed very familiar... Where had he heard it before?

"Thank you, Mr. Black. You ----"

Mr. Black? _Sirius? _He suddenly jumped up, pulling away the curtain that had been pulled around his bed to give him privacy... to find himself looking into the familiar face of his godfather.

"Sirius?" He whispered disbelievingly, his emerald green eyes flashing as they pierced Sirius' bright blue ones. It was then that he realized: This wasn't _his _Sirius; This was the way Sirius had looked when he was younger, the way Harry had only seen in pictures.

He suddenly backed away, about to pull out his wand, but discovered that someone had removed it from him. That problem, however, was quickly solved with a single wave of his hand. The two in front of himself instantly found themselves bound with ropes.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked fiercely, as his expression blazed with hatred as he looked at the imposers ---after all, who else could they be?--- in front of him. "And what have you done with Dumbledore?"

The imposer Headmaster looked at him with surprise. "I'm afraid, young man, that I do not understand what you're talking about. If----"

"Don't you play games with me!" Harry roared. "Who are you this time? Malfoy? Lestrange? Pettigrew?" He didn't notice Sirius' sharp intake of breath at the last name. "Go back to that hellhole of yours and tell your damn Lord to come and fight like a man! I'm tired of your bloody games!"

Dumbledore turned to Harry. His eyes were hard and cold.

"I'm must demand to know who you are, young man, before anything else. I can not just allow anyone into Hogwarts."

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING UNTIL YOU PROVE WHO YOU REALLY ARE!"

Dumbledore looked stunned for a moment before realization dawned in his eyes. "I assure you, child, that I am Albus Dumbledore."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Prove it," he said quietly. "Call Fawkes to you."

Dumbledore complied, and a few minutes later, a brilliant phoenix flew into the room, his wings a blaze of red and gold.

Harry's eyes softened at the sight of the bird in front of him. "Fawkes," he called quietly, and the fiery phoenix flew off of the Headmaster's shoulders and landed on his arm.

Dumbledore couldn't help but be surprised: Fawkes rarely trusted anyone but the ones who had been with him for many years. And here he was, interacting with a stranger he had must met. There was something special about this boy in front of him, indeed.

"Albus," Harry said finally. "I apologize for my behavior earlier." Waving his hand, both Sirius and Dumbledore found themselves free of the ropes that had earlier, bound them.

"Forgiven, my boy, but I still must ask who you are."

Alarm shot through him as Harry looked up into the face of his mentor. "You--- You don't know who I am?"

"I'm afraid not, child." Seeing that Harry was about to speak again, he turned to Sirius. "Mr. Black, I'm afraid that I must ask you to leave."

Sirius looked about to protest, but something in the Headmaster's eyes made him obey. He quickly left the room.

"I----" Harry began, not sure what to say. Suddenly, something hit him. "Albus.... What year is this?"

"Today is the fifth of September, 1978."

His legs felt weak, and he fell back onto the bed as realization hit him. Voldemort's spell, Dumbledore's words, the younger Sirius.... It all made sense now.

"Sir?" He said urgently. "Could we take this to your office? I have some... information I must tell you, and it would best be told in a private place."

Dumbledore nodded as he wondered what was going on. Albus Dumbledore wasn't easily confused, but this was one of those moments. Here was a boy in front of him, no older than nineteen at the most, and he had displayed the most amazing ability of wandless magic he had ever seen. One moment, the child seemed weak and vulnerable, but at the next, he was as fierce as any grown wizard. And he still didn't know exactly who the boy was.

Normally, the old wizard would have been suspicious about the boy's allies; Voldemort was growing ever stronger, and it was a dangerous world. This time, however, Dumbledore was not worried: The child, whoever he really was, had managed to call Fawkes to him, and Fawkes, being a phoenix, would only obey the purest of hearts.

As they arrived in front of the gargoyle, Harry, not thinking about what he was doing, just raised his arms and placed them on the stone figure. The gargoyle immediately sprang open, revealing Dumbledore's private office. Not noticing the older man's look of shock and surprise, he walked into the office and seated himself in a wooden chair.

He looked around the room, the familiarity of the office calming him more than he would have thought possible. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the Headmaster who was sitting in front of him, his eyes twinkling in silent question.

"I am," he began hesitantly, "what you may call a time traveler. I am not from this time."

Pausing slightly, he continued again. "My name is Harold James Potter, and I'm from the future." He stopped, unsure of how to go on.

Feeling foolish at the silence that followed, he looked up into slightly disbelieving blue orbs.

"And, Mr. Potter, how is it that you came to be in this time?"

Harry inwardly flinched at the formal tone behind the Headmaster's words. In his time, Albus had been like a surrogate grandfather to him: a twinkling blue-eyed mentor that would always be there, offering lemon drops and tea, no matter what happened in reality. The Headmaster had been a person he had come to know with familiarity, and to hear himself addressed with such formality from the person he had come to trust hurt more than he cared to admit.

"I'm afraid that's a very long and tiring tale, although I can not tell you the exact details, as that would change the laws of time," he said in response to the man's question. "However, I will tell you as much as I can." Stopping momentarily to gather his wits, he began.

"My father is James Potter, and my mother, Lily Potter, formerly Evans. When I was one years old, you placed our family under.... protection to keep Voldemort away from us. Unfortunately, we were betrayed, and on a certain Halloween night, my family was killed. Voldemort came, and first, killed my father. My mother could have lived, but she sacrificed her life for me, so she too, died. Then, he turned and cast the killing curse on me. However, for some unfathomable reason, I survived with only the scar on my forehead while Voldemort perished. Since that day, I was named 'the Boy-Who-Lived'."

"However, over a decade later, Voldemort managed to regain his body with the help of a loyal servant. He has been after me for revenge ever since. A few days ago was the final battle in which I finally managed to destroy him. However, before he died, he managed to cast a spell on me. It is my guess that the spell was to transport me through time. Which leads up to how I got here."

He looked up, expecting a violent reaction, but to his surprise, the Headmaster just sat there smiling. His twinkle was back with re-enforcements, shining mischievously at him. "You have a very strange... dilemma here, Harry, but we can worry about sending you back later. As you realize, you must stay here for a while."

Harry nodded in understanding. "What do you plan to do, sir?"

"How old are you, Harry?"

"I'm seventeen, Alb-- Professor. Soon to be eighteen. Although I have already earned my masters in DADA and Potions."

The Headmaster looked up in shock. "Masters? How is this possible?" To be a master meant that they had to pass the many educational standards set by the magical standards themselves, and that took a great many years of hard work and practice.

Harry smiled fondly at the memory the question brought. During his stay with the founders, Godric and Salazar had taught him many things, those including the art of dueling, and potions-making. He had come to love these two subjects, and to his surprise, had been recommended to take his masters in both courses.

"I was tutored in both subjects only by the best, sir," he replied, his lips tugging into a small smile.

As Dumbledore got over this astounding piece of information, the light returned to his eyes. "Excellent timing, my dear boy," he said delightedly. "You can join our seventh years, as school as only been session for five days. I assume you need new supplies?"

Harry nodded.

"Today is, by chance, a Hogsmeade weekend. You may leave anytime you wish to shop for the necessities. You will be sorted tonight at dinner after I introduce you. Oh, speaking of which, do you have any name you wish to go by?"

Harry bit down on his lips, thinking. Finally, after a few minutes, he answered.

"Alexander Septimus Goldleaf," he decided, satisfied.

"Excellent choice, my dear boy," Dumbledore said brightly. "Do you have any other questions?"

Harry shook his head. "May I be excused, Headmaster? I'm afraid I must head to Hogsmeade now."

"Of course, Harry. You may leave."

With those words, Harry swept out of the room, heading for the long day in front of him.

End of Chapter Two

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Settling Down

A/N: Tada! I'm back again, this time with the third chapter of Every Heart.   
  
I hope you guys all enjoy:   
  


**Every Heart  
  
Chapter Three- Settling Down  
  
By Firestar**

  
  
Harry exited Dumbledore's office and headed down in the direction of the secret tunnel which would lead him into Hogsmeade.   
  
As he stepped out into the busy streets, he found himself surrounded by noise. Students chattered on excitedly to their friends blended in with the background sounds of robes swishing and doors opening. Harry found himself stopping for a moment to look around.   
  
Hogsmeade had not changed much -- Zonko's joke shop still stood proudly at the end of the street, while other familiar shops littered the street. If he just closed his eyes to the students, he could almost imagine that he was back in his own him. He wondered what Ron and Hermione was doing, and whether they were worried about him....   
  
He inwardly shook himself out of his thoughts. Now that he was in the past, he couldn't afford to waste time worrying about what was going on in his own time. For now, he would just enjoy the little "holiday" he had in this time.   
  
Instead of shopping at Hogsmeade like Dumbledore had expected him, Harry found himself going to the small alley way behind Zonko's. He made his way to the dead end down the alley, before pausing and looking around him. Seeing that no one was watching, he closed his eyes.   
  
With a small pop, he disappeared.   
  
He opened his eyes to find himself in Diagon Alley. After all, this was still the best place one could go for shopping.   
  
He paused for a moment, breathing in the fresh, afternoon air deeply. Sunlight shone on the edge of the horizon as a gentle wind whipped through his hair.   
  
Normally, he would be cautious of curious witches wondering what a student was doing in Diagon Alley on a school day, but for some reason, he couldn't careless. He was in the past, another time, a time in which he could be himself. He was Harry, just Harry: Not Great Harry Potter, nor the Boy-Who-Lived, but just another teenage boy.   
  
He determinedly turned and headed in the direction of Gringotts. He need wizard gold first and foremost before he could buy the necessities. His hand automatically reached down and closed around the pendant hanging around his neck as he pulled out a small, silver key. The key which held the money he had stored for emergency purposes during the time of the Founders. He smiled fondly at the memory. It looked like it would come in handy now.   
  
"Alexander Septimus Goldleaf," he said quietly, informing an expectant goblin of his name. Harry handed him the key as they entered the cart which would bring them to the correct vault.   
  
Although Harry had only put in seventy galleons at the time, it had been a very long time ago, and as the years had gone by, the interest rate had started to build. As Harry looked in, he was stunned to see that he now had as much wizard gold in the Goldleaf vault as he had used to have --- will have, he reminded himself--- in the Potter vault of his time.   
  
After filling his pocket with galleons and sickles, Harry left the bank and headed in the direction of his first stop: Madam Malkin's robes.   
  
---Many hours later----   
  
A few hours after Harry had first entered Diagon Alley, he found himself arms full and carrying the many items he had just bought. Shrunken in his robes pockets now included many pairs of robes, a royal blue trunk with many locks (just like the one the fake-Moody had had), his various new textbooks (in which he reminded himself that he would have to tell Dumbledore about his elective courses), a new broomstick, and a pet owl. He was thinking about leaving when he suddenly noticed a small store at the end of the alley that had not been there in his own him.   
  
Feeling curious as to what this new shop was selling, he soon found himself heading over and pulling open the old, wooden door. He stepped into a small musty room cluttered with items.   
  
As he could not see the sales clerk anywhere, he decided to explore for a bit. He began peering around the shelves, examining the items -- a few of them in which he had never seen before.   
  
Half an hour passed by quickly. He was about to leave, deciding hat there was nothing worthwhile to by, when something caught his eye. In a flash, he rushed over to the last shelf, almost hidden behind the stack of books placed in front of it.   
  
His eyes sought out the metallic glint he had seen earlier and landed on a pair of small knives. The blades were simple but delicate, the sharp tips gleaming dangerously in the fading light. But that wasn't what had surprised him. But shocked Harry the most was the sign engraved on the knives.   
  
Two letter "S"s had been engraved into the blades, the characters entwined in the shape of twin serpents. Shapes of a lion and badger could be seen vaguely in the background as the blurred form of a magnificent eagle could be seen even further back.   
  
His breath caught in his throat at the engravement. This was the famous and legendary Salazar's Knives, an item that used to belong to the Founder himself -- said to be the sharpest and finest blades to be found. The only other weapons that even came close to matching its skill were the weapons of Godric, Rowena, and Helga, all three of them yet to be found.   
  
Godric's Sword, Harry knew, he would find in his second year in the Chamber of Secrets. Rowena's and Helga's weapons, however, he would search for later on.   
  
His arms closed around the handle as he turned to look for the sales clerk, but as he whirled around, he found himself face to face with an enormous eagle.   
  
Welcome, young one, a whispery voice said in his mind, causing him to jump. The wise, amber eyes pierced his own emerald ones as he found himself unable to look away.   
  
"Sapientia?" Harry gasped in surprise at the sight of Rowena's eagle. "What are you doing here?"   
  
I guard this shop, Alex, the bird answered. For this is the shop of dreams and meanings... And each items here has its own value.   
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."   
  
Look around you, child, the soft voice replied. To you, the most important thing in this shop right now, is the item you are holding in your hand: Salazar's Knives. Yet to many others, this item will differ. Every object and article in this store, whether it be an ornament or a picture frame, has its own special value. And I am the guardian of this shop, for it is my job to guide the ones in need here. With those words, the eagle suddenly took flight, rising into the air. It is time for you to leave now, little one. You must be getting back. It is late.   
  
With those words of farewell, the bird flew out of an open window, it's magnificent wings spread wide and sweeping the sky. Slowly, almost as if in a dream, the store dissipated around him, and Harry once again found himself in the alley where he had apparated in earlier. Turning back, he saw that the shop was gone.   
  
Sighing, and deciding to worry about this phenomenon later, Harry took a deep breath and disappeared with a loud crack.   
  
He found himself back in Hogsmeade. By now, the sun had almost set completely and the last of the Hogwarts students were racing towards the carriages which would bring them back to school. Harry, not wanting to walk back, quickened his pace and stepped into the last available carriage.   
  
He wasn't alone. Sitting across from him was a tall, but pale boy, probably the same age as him. A layer of inky black hair covered most of his face so that Harry could not easily see his facial features.   
  
Deciding that it wouldn't do to make enemies before he was even sorted, he stood and offered his hand. "Alexander Goldleaf," he said quietly, waiting for a response.   
  
For a few minutes, it seemed as if the boy was about to ignore him. Suddenly, however, Harry found himself looking straight into flashing onyx eyes. There was something strangely familiar about that piercing gaze. Before he could ponder on it though, the other reached out and grasped his hand.   
  
"Severus Snape, Slytherin."   
  
Magic jolted through him as he looked up. Although his face showed no change of emotions, his mind was in shock at seeing his Potions Master as a teen again. Inwardly, he berated himself for even being surprise: after all, he should have expected such a meeting, seeing to the fact that Snape was in the same year as his parents.   
  
For the rest of the trip, the two of them just sat there in silence. As the carriage lurched to a stop in front of the school, the other Slytherin swept off and left without another word.   
  
Friendly, isn't he? A voice that sounded strangely like Salazar said sarcastically.   
  
Harry promptly ignored the voice and stepped out onto the grounds. Checking his watch and seeing that it was almost time for dinner, he sighed and headed in the direction of the Great Hall.   
  
By the time he arrived, most of the students had already settled into the Great Hall. Harry was met outside the door by Professor McGonagall.   
  
"When we enter the Hall, you must wait by side as Professor Dumbledore makes his announcements. When he calls out your name, you are to sit down on the stool and place the Hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your house. Any questions?" Seeing his shake of the head, the Transfiguration Professor smiled. "Good luck, Mr. Goldleaf. And welcome to Hogwarts." With that, the she swept open the door and stepped into the Great Hall. Harry, realizing what she was doing, followed suit and stood at the side of the Head Table.   
  
Throughout Dumbledore's announcements, Harry was met with many looks: some curious, others piercing. He met all of them with a judging stare of his own, his emerald eyes piercing into theirs until they were forced to look away.   
  
Throughout Dumbledore's announcements, Harry was met with many looks: some curious, others judging. He met all of them with a critical stare of his own, his emerald eyes piercing into theirs until they were forced to look away. He smirked inwardly in satisfaction when all of them finally looked away.   
  
"... and I would like to welcome, Mr. Alexander Goldleaf. He is a transfer student from the Phoenix Academy of Magic in North America and will be staying with us until further notice. I trust you will make him feel at home. Mr. Goldleaf?"   
  
Harry stepped forward at the words as he placed the sorting hat on his head. The hat fell over his eyes, covering his view of the hall.   
  
'My, my, back again so soon, Mr. Potter?' A small voice in his head asked. 'And as a time traveler this time? Well, well, let's see where I can put you. Any preferences this time?'   
  
Harry shook his head. 'Put me where you will,' he replied softly. His stay with the Founders had taught him that all houses had their benefits and none were considered as 'evil'. This time round, he would go where he was destined to go.   
  
'A change of attitude, is it? How interesting. Let's see..... Great mind, a thirst for knowledge, although I really don't think Ravenclaw is suited for you. Loyal till the end, but Hufflepuff isn't for you either. Gryffindor perhaps? You've certainly got the bravery, although the honesty that was in you last time has faded. I see you've learned your lesson in life.' The hat sighed. 'Well, there's only one place left. It had better be ... SLYTHERIN!'   
  
Harry took the hat off, noticing the Slytherins' appraising looks as he seated himself at the table. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about being in Slytherin: True, after meeting Salazar, he no longer felt any kind of hate for the Serpent house, but a part of him regretted not being put into Gryffindor -- Now, he would never get the chance to know his parents.   
  
And Sirius. Even after two years, Harry found that he still missed his godfather dearly. He missed the man's mischievous nature, his dog-like bark of laughter. And most of all, he missed their rare but meaningful talks. Sirius had been the first one who had ever loved him, ever wanted him -- and that, in itself, meant more to Harry than he could ever imagine.   
  
He was jerked out of his thoughts halfway through an apple pie at the sound of his name. He looked up to see a boy with dark black eyes. Arrogance lined his face as his lips curled into a sneer.   
  
"Simon Lestrange."   
  
Harry, having never heard of the name, shook the offered hand. "Alexander Goldleaf." He didn't bother with any other pleasantries.   
  
"So you're the knew exchange student."   
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. From the Phoenix Academy of Magic."   
  
A new but familiar voice cut in, freezing Harry on the spot.   
  
"I heard no mudbloods go there."   
  
Harry quickly turned to find himself face to face with a pair of silver-blue eyes. He looked up into the face of Lucius Malfoy.   
  
"Obviously, you've heard wrong," he said, carefully placing the right amount of contempt in his voice. "I am, what you would call a 'Mudblood' yourself."   
  
At hearing those words, Malfoy's face changed into an cold sneer. "Indeed," he said, his lips curling as he turned away. The rest of the table followed suit, hostility suddenly radiating from them. Harry just smirked. Just as he'd though. He had no interest what so ever in making 'friends' with people whom he knew would turn their backs on him without a second thought.   
  
He left halfway through dinner to retire to his new room and unpack his belongings from the shopping expedition earlier. He was already in front of the Slytherin Common Room when he realized: he didn't have the password.   
  
He stood there for a moment, wondering what he should do, when the sound of hissing caught his ears. Turning, he found himself looking at the portrait that guarded the Common Room. His breath caught as he saw who was in the picture.   
  
Salazar Slytherin stood proud and tall, his face featured into an emotionless mask. A snake curled around his arms, resting gently against his shoulder. Every once in a while, it would raise it's head and hiss loudly.   
  
Harry smiled. Greetings, Lord Slytherin, he hissed softly.   
  
The Founder looked up, shock evident in his eyes. Harry?   
  
Harry's eyes widened. Salazar? How is it that you still remember me?   
  
The man sighed softly. When a magical portrait is painted, he explained, the person in the painting will only remember what has happened in his life until that moment. Even if the real person is still alive, experiencing new things each day, the painting version will only remember what the person had known up to that moment. Do you understand?   
  
Harry nodded slowly.   
  
The reason I remember you is because this painting of me, was painted after the time we spent training together. Salazar paused for a moment. Child, how is it that you are in this time?   
  
So it was then that found Harry explaining to the Founder what had happened. He told the man about the battle with Voldemort, the soul-destroying curse, how he had been transported through time. By the time he was finished, the rest of the Slytherins were beginning to come back. After quickly asking Salazar for the password, he slipped Common Room.   
  
The dorms were much different from the Gryffindor's. Instead of large rooms to accommodate all of the boys, there were, instead, many smaller rooms. On the door of each room were the name of the two occupants that lived inside. After walking down the corridor above the common room, he finally found his name on the door of the room at the very end.   
  
The sign on the door read,   
  
Severus Snape   
  
Alexander Goldleaf   
  
Harry paused slightly at the thought of sharing rooms with his future Potions Master, but shrugged after a while. At least it was better that sharing with..... say, Lucius Malfoy, or Crabbe and Goyle. He shuddered at the very thought.   
  
After he had unpacked his things and settled down, he found, to his surprise, that it was only eight thirty. Having nothing to do, he decided to give the Headmaster a visit and notify him about his elective courses.   
  
Half an hour later found Harry wandering back to the Common Room, a small smile on his face. He had chosen to take DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. It was a pleasant surprise when the Headmaster told him that a small Healing class was being conducted by Madam Pomfrey for the seventh years. Deciding that such skills would be useful, Healing then became his sixth elective.   
  
His happy mood was quickly destroyed as he stepped into the common room to find all wands trained on him. In front of them stood Lucius Malfoy. The only one who hadn't done anything, to his surprise, was Snape. The boy sat on the other side of the common room, his face void of any emotions.   
  
"Lucius," Harry said, his voice dripping with displeasure. "What a pleasant ... surprise."   
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed at his words. "I don't like your tone, Goldleaf," the blond said coldly. "And I've been wondering, how a filthy Mudblood managed to get into Slytherin house." He turned to the others. "I believe that we should.... teach him a lesson, shall we?"   
  
Sounds of agreement came from the crowd as Malfoy stepped forward, his wand raised.   
  
Harry was in no mood for this. "I'm afraid, Malfoy, that I'm rather tired after a long day, and don't feel like playing with you. I'll just retire to my rooms, shall I?" With that, he turned to leave, ignoring the wands trained on him.   
  
Malfoy sputtered indignantly and Harry smirked as he imagined the look on the blond's face. He was almost up the stairs when he felt a rush of hot magic. He knew instinctively that several curses had been fired at him.   
  
He allowed his own magic to reach out slowly as he sensed the positions the curses were coming from. He tilted his body to the side as several curses shot past, bouncing against the wall.   
  
"Tell your goons to learn to aim, Malfoy," he said smoothly as he disappeared down the dorms corridor.   
  
"This isn't the end of this, Goldleaf!" he heard the blond yell behind him, but Harry deliberately ignored them.   
  
As he settled down onto his bed, the carefully charmed the door so that Snape would be the only other person able to get in. He cast a strong, silencing charm around him before closing the curtains shut around his bed. Only then did he close his eyes and fell into Sleep's embrace.   
  


_End of Chapter Three_

  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. All comments welcome, as long as it's friendly criticism and no rudeness involved. I look forward to your reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

**Every Heart  
  
Chapter Four - First Day  
  
by Firestar  
  
**

Harry woke up the next morning to the brilliant sunlight streaming into the room. Smiling slightly, he pulled on a pair of black robes and tucked his wand into the pocket before reaching up and pulling away the curtain that obscured his bed. He stood up, stretching.   
  
He looked across the room. The curtain to the other bed was shut tightly, telling him that indeed, Snape was still asleep.   
  
Harry paced around the room restlessly for a few minutes before deciding to go for a walk around the lake. Pulling on the new silver cloak he had purchased, he left the Slytherin dorms.   
  
The morning sunlight was truly beautiful, dancing around in the sky. It's enchanting colors cascaded magnificently into the shimmer water, and the fresh air smelled heavenly. Occasionally, a small splash could be heard as the giant squid swam across the lake. He was so mesmerized by the sight that he didn't notice someone else walking up behind him. It was only when the person spoke that he was drawn out of his thoughts.   
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"   
  
Harry whirled around, wand in hand, a hex on his lips, but he stopped short when he realized who it was.   
  
Remus Lupin stood in front of him, wearing a pair of tattered-looking black robes. His brown hair seemed lighter than usual in the sunlight, and the look of surprise was evident in those amber eyes.   
  
"My apologies," Harry said quickly, stuffing his wand out of sight. Feeling embarrassed, he took a moment to regain his wits before offering his hand. "Alexander Goldleaf of Slytherin, pleased to meet you."   
  
He was happy to see that there was no sign of hostility in the other boy's expression at the name of his house.   
  
The other took his hand firmly. "Remus Lupin of Gryffindor," he replied quietly. "Pleased to be of your acquaintances."   
  
They both turned back to watching the scenery. After a moment, Remus spoke again.   
  
"So you're from the Phoenix Academy of Magic?"   
  
Harry stiffened slightly at the words, remembering how similar Simon Lestrange's question had been at dinner yesterday.   
  
"Yes, it's located in North America," he said, reminding himself that this was Remus, not just some Slytherin he had never heard of.   
  
There was as moment of silence.   
  
"So... how are you settling in?"   
  
Harry looked up in surprise at the question. Seeing the sincerity in the other's eyes, he answered honestly.   
  
"I'm doing fine, although some of the Slytherins are rather... unfriendly."   
  
Remus looked up incredulously. "How can you say that? You're a Slytherin yourself! Shouldn't you have some house loyalty?"   
  
Harry's eyes flashed. "It's not the lack of House loyalty, Remus. It's because I refuse to fool myself with falsehoods. Although I'm a Slytherin, I willing admit that many individuals from my house are unpleasant. It's the same with Gryffindors. If you ask anyone from Slytherin, I guarantee that most, if not all, will tell you that all Gryffindors are rude and foolish. They are so blinded by their prejudice that they fail to realize: they can be as rude and emotion-driven as any Gryffindor. None of us are born perfect, Remus, and it's our choices beyond anything that makes us who we are. Anything beyond our control is not our fault at all. It doesn't matter what skin color we have, whether we're purebloods or Muggleborns, who our parents were, because deep inside, we all are the same."   
  
Silence fell for a few minutes after his speech. It was a while before Remus spoke again.   
  
"You know, Alexander, you really are an amazing person. I don't think I've met anyone quite like you before."   
  
Harry smiled slightly at the unexpected praise from his future professor. "I learned from the best, Remus," he said quietly. "I owe it all to my teachers."   
  
There was no reply from the amber-eyed boy. Suddenly, the sound of laughter back in the castle jerked them out of their thoughts. "It's almost breakfast," Remus said. "You coming, Alexander?"   
  
Harry nodded and together, the two of them headed back to the school.   
  
The Great Hall was already full by the time they got there. Each went their separate way as Harry slipped down quietly to eat.   
  
The mail came a few minutes later. Harry, ignoring Malfoy (who was busy boasting about some news he had received), quickly found his new owl.   
  
His owl was easily spotted, because unlike other birds, it was a curious shade of silvery-white. The clerk at the pet shop had said that it was a 'specially bred specimen from Greenland' and had made him pay more than usual for it. Harry had immediately named it 'Serenity'.   
  
The beautiful bird swooped down next to him, and Harry quickly untied the parchment around her leg. It was a short note from Dumbledore, who had sent him his new schedule.   
  
Harry quickly scanned the parchment, smiling as he read off Monday's classes: Transfiguration, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, and Healing Lessons with Madam Pomfrey.   
  
Stuffing a last piece of toast into his mouth, Harry, along with many others, headed to their first class.   
  
As Harry sat down in Transfiguration class, it took him a while to realize that Professor McGonagall had not yet arrived. However, the Marauders were already there, along with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, Narcissa Black, and.... Snape.   
  
"No, Padfoot!" Remus' familiar voice hissed, and Harry immediately whirled around. One look at Sirius' maniacal grin, and he knew what was coming: Trouble.   
  
He felt more than saw the spell coming towards him. Inwardly, he smiled. So Sirius had apparently decided to "greet" the new Slytherin with a hex. Unwilling to display his wandless abilities yet, he quickly pulled out his wand and whispered a shield.   
  
The spell hit the shield and disappeared into the air.   
  
Harry turn back around, pretending nothing had happened. Normally, he would have used the rebounding shield so that the curse would be sent back to the one who had fired it.... But Harry had vowed to himself: no matter what his father and godfather did to humiliate him or anyone else, he would only use defensive spells in return, unless it was in DADA class. He knew he'd never be able to forgive himself if he accidentally hurt any of the two.   
  
The class passed uneventfully, with McGonagall circulating the room every few minutes. By the end of the class, almost everyone had managed to transfigure their button in a kitten, although some were... less successful that others. James and Sirius had both done exceptionally well and received much praise and points from the strict professor. Harry noticed the ugly look on Snape's face at the words, but decided to ignore it.   
  
As soon as the bell rang, most of the students rushed out of the room, eager to leave. Harry, however, chose to take his time to pack up his things. Saying a quick goodbye to Professor McGonagall, he walked out of the room and turned left at the end of the corridor....   
  
..... Just in time to avoid being hit by the blue jet of light that flew past him.   
  
Harry immediately quickened his pace to a run and raced around the corner in time to see Sirius raise his wand at Snape, who was fallen to the ground. James was standing behind the two.   
  
"Malc----"   
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry muttered softly. Three wands flew at him and he caught them in a snap.   
  
There was a moment of shocked silence before Sirius looked up, anger in his eyes.   
  
"GOLDLEAF!" he barked sharply. "Give back our wands."   
  
To the Gryffindors' surprise, Harry did so without complaint.   
  
Sirius, however, wasn't about to give up so easily. He turned to Harry, a slightly confused look on his face.   
  
"Why the hell are you doing this? Why did you give our wands back?"   
  
Harry smirked at the oh-so-Gryffindor question. "Because you asked me to."   
  
"Then would you listen if I asked you to leave me and James alone to hex Snivellus here?" Harry's eyes hardened slightly at the harsh question. "No. Leave Severus alone." He was surprised at himself for using his future Professor's first name, but at the moment, he felt strangely protective of the onyx-eyed boy on the ground in front of him.   
  
"Oh, so it's Severus now, already, is it? Two Death-Eater-in-trainings --- however very sweet of you," Sirius' voice taunted.   
  
Death Eater in training. God, as much as he hated to admit it, that hurt. It hurt him so deeply, the fact that Sirius would say such a thing to him just because he was sorted into Slytherin. His fists clenched into fists as he forced down the tears. "Shut up."   
  
"Oh, look, the little serpent is upset. Missing his dear Death Eater parents already?"   
  
Nearby, windows began to shatter, causing James and Sirius to jump. Harry took a deep breath, trying to regain his self-control. "Get out of here, Black. Potter. Now. Or I won't be held responsible for my actions."   
  
Sirius' eyes blazed at those words, but James quickly grabbed his arm. Harry distinctly heard his father whisper, "Forget it, Padfoot, we'll get him next time," before dragging the other away.   
  
Harry, seeing that they were gone, immediately dropped to his knees. He looked down at Severus for a moment before reaching out to help him stand up. Severus hesitated before gripping his hand tightly and pulling himself up.   
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked softly.   
  
"I'm fine," the other replied harshly as he pulled out of Harry's grip. The boy winced slightly as he hit his arm against the wall, but quickly tried to cover it up. However, Harry saw it.   
  
Reaching forward, the time traveler gripped tightly onto Severus' wrist before jerking up the sleeves of the black robes. He bit down on his lips as he saw the array of welts and bruises on the other's arm.   
  
"Did they do this to you?" He asked quietly, barely-controlled anger in his voice.   
  
Severus pulled away resolutely. "None of your business, Goldleaf. Get the hell out of here and leave me alone." He began walking again when Harry's voice stopped him.   
  
"Please, Severus. I can heal it for you."   
  
The black-eyed Slytherin turned sharply. "Oh really now?" he said sarcastically. "I believe the school nurse's position belongs to Pomfrey, not you, Goldleaf. I don't need your help."   
  
"I don't pity you, Severus," Harry said quietly. He knew exactly how the other was feeling at the moment: he had often felt that way himself during his school years.   
  
The other gave him a disbelieving look at his words. For a few minutes, they just stood there. Finally, Severus' shoulders slumped, as if all of the energy had been drained out of him. "All right, do as you will," he said, holding out his arm.   
  
Harry smiled slightly at his victory as he pulled out his wand. "Sanato," he said softly as he waved it over the injured arm.   
  
The bruising slowly faded until it was no longer visible. Only then did Harry let go of the other's arm. "Is that all they did? Can you walk right now?"   
  
Severus shot him a murderous glare. "Of course I can. Now I've got DADA in five minutes, and I don't intend to be late." With a swish of his robes, he disappeared down the corridor. Harry, seeing this, quickly followed.   
  
The two of them headed towards the DADA classroom in silence.   
  
"Today, we'll be moving onto Dueling," Professor Viridians, the DADA professor said as the class entered the room. "The new spells I want to focus on today are the Impediment Jinx and the Blasting Hex. Does anyone know what they do? Yes, Ms. Evans?"   
  
Harry bit down a chuckle as the Professor called on a girl with dark red hair and emerald green eyes. His future mother.  
  
"The Inpediment Jinx is a spell devised to slow down your opponent for a certain duration of time. The amount of time depends on how magical your opponent is, and how powerful your spell is. It normally only lasts for several minutes. The Blasting Hex is charmed to blast a hole anywhere you aim: it's usually aimed at your opponent's feet so he or she will fall in." Lily recited, sounding as if she was reading out of a textbook. Harry smiled at the sudden reminder of his bushy-haired friend in his time -- If there was ever another Hermione, Lily would be it.   
  
"Yes, Ms. Evans is correct. Five points to Gryffindor."   
  
Lily seemed pleased but embarrassed at the same time. She smiled slightly when James turned to her and gave her a thumbs-up.  
  
Harry inwardly smiled: it was nice to see both of parents so young and carefree.   
  
"Now," the professor continued. "I'd like you to find a partner and practice the spells. The incantations are Inpedimenta and Lavinio."   
  
Harry turned to Severus, who was sitting across from him. "I'll work with you," he said quietly.   
  
The other seemed surprised by his offer, but nodded.   
  
Harry easily managed the spells. After learning some of the hardest curses existing in the Founder's time, this, to Harry, was nothing more than a holiday ride.   
  
Severus, on the other hand, seemed to be struggling. He had managed the Blasting Hex, but couldn't seem to get the Inpediment Jinx.   
  
"You're doing the wand movement wrong," Harry said gently, not wanting to offend the other. Closing his hand around the boy's, he made a figure-eight in the air before sharply jerking it to the right. "Inpedimenta!"   
  
The jinx shot out of the wand and bounced off the nearby wall before disappearing.  
  
The onyx-eyed Slytherin looked up sharply, pulling back. "Look," he harshly. "What the hell do you want from me, Goldleaf? Why are you helping me?"   
  
Harry looked up in disbelief. Were all Slytherins this distrusting? "Look, Severus," he said. "I'm telling you this: I don't want anything from you. I'm helping you because you're a fellow classmate who's having trouble. I'm not asking you to do anything in return."  
  
His point made, he went back to the original topic. "Come on, try the jinx again: let's see how you do."  
  
---SEVERUS' POV---   
  
Instead of going to lunch after Defense Against the Dark Arts, I went down to the kitchen and grabbed some food from the house-elves instead. After that, I quickly raced outside to the Lake, where I settled down by the large tree and began to eat.   
  
I intended to work on some of my homework, but I found that I couldn't concentrate. My mind kept on returning to what had happened in DADA.   
  
Goldleaf. How he had turned my entire life into a mess up since he'd arrived. Before he'd come, I've always kept to myself: I was the loner of Slytherin. Potter and Black had always taunted me, and I have come to see it as nothing more than a routine. But then, Goldleaf had to come.   
  
At first, I thought he would be just like the others, ignoring me and going on with life as a member of the Slytherin "gang". It didn't take me long to find out just how mistaken I was.   
  
He proved me wrong on the very first day by claiming that he was a Mudblood. And by insulting Lucius Malfoy. He seemed to pay no mind to the fact that most of the Slytherins treated him with hostility after that. In fact, he seemed almost amused, as if such pettiness was beneath him. And perhaps in a way, it was.   
  
What puzzles me the most is what he wants from me. For I have no doubt that he does. Everything a Slytherin does has a motive: I know that from experience. He attempts to help me endlessly, keeping the Marauders at bay. He seems so... naive and honest, but I know better than to believe such an act. All Slytherins must be cunning. It's a required trait.  
  
And another thing I don't know how to react to is his touch. I can't help but remember how he healed me in the corridor, and the way his fingers had felt as they closed around mine during DADA. No one had ever bothered to help me like that before. It felt.... nice in a way that I've never experienced before.   
  
I sigh, shifting slightly, as I tried to concentrate on reading. After a few more minutes, I throw the book down in defeat. There was no way I can read when my mind is in a buzz like this. Oh well, lunch time was almost over anyways.   
  
Stuffing the book into my bag, I stood up swiftly. Replacing the cold sneer on my face, I strode back towards the school.   
  
---End of Severus' Pov---   
  
Care of Magical Creatures passed quickly with little problems. Well, that was only to be expected since Hagrid had not started teaching the class yet: Professor Kettleburn was a much more... cautious teacher.   
  
Finally, after a long day, came the last class of the day: Healing. As he discovered, only a limited amount of people had chosen the course. Harry was one of the only Slytherins, and Gryffindor only had two participants: who happened to be, to his pleasant surprise, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. There were a few Hufflepuffs here and there, but Ravenclaws had taken over most of the small class.   
  
Madam Pomfrey, ever the strict nurse, had spent half the class going over safety ("It is a thing of importance and IS NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY!") before she had moved on to the more interesting stuff, including titbits and interesting facts on empathetic healings and natural healers.   
  
Before long, the last class of the day ended, and Harry found himself smiling brightly. It seemed that Healing was going to be a class of his enjoyment. He had worked with Remus and Lily on some of their discussion, and discovered that Lily indeed, was much like another Hermione.   
  
Harry's good mood, however, was promptly spoiled by a certain Lucius Malfoy at dinner. A few spells and well-placed insults later, Harry promptly left the Great Hall, satisfied.   
  
A few hours later found Harry and Severus both back in their dorms, ready to go to sleep. After a quiet goodnight, Harry tucked in wand in under his pillow before pulling the curtain closed around him. Casting a few silencing charm (in case he had a nightmare), he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
  
--Many hours later....---   
  
Emerald green eyes snapped open as Harry quickly made a grab for his wand. His heart was beating quickly as he wondered what had woken him up. His thoughts were disrupted by a small whimper.   
  
In a flash, Harry pulled back his curtains, to reveal ... darkness. The moonlight shone in from the windows, illuminating the room, and as far as he could see, everything looked normal.   
  
He was about to blame whatever he'd heard on his imagination and go back to sleep when he heard another moan from across the room. One thought flashed in his mind. Severus. Something was wrong.  
  
He hesitated at first, not wanting to invade on the other's privacy, but quickly changed his mind when another groan was heard. He quickly pulled apart the other's curtains to find...   
  
...Severus in bed, thrashing around wildly.   
  
Harry sighed in relief. It was just a nightmare. Well he could certainly help with that. As he sat there, he heard the other boy mumbling quietly under his breath.   
  
"No, no.... please, it wasn't me, I didn't do it.... I didn't kill her, it was Saevus... I didn't --- NOOOOO!!!"   
  
Severus' voice became slightly hysterical as the urgency in his tone increased.   
  
"Please.... no....."   
  
Harry had had enough. Reaching out, he gently shook the other boy. "Come on, wake Severus... It's just a nightmare, nothing more...."   
  
Obsidian black eyes opened and seemed to glaze over as they stared unseeingly at him. It took a few more minutes before those haunting eyes took focus.   
  
"A-Alex?" Severus' sounded small and unsure, his body shaking violently.   
  
Harry sighed before he did the only thing that he could. Carefully, he lifted the other from the bed before pulling Severus towards him. He put his arms around the trembling mass before pulling the boy into a hug. "It's going to be alright," he said fiercely. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt waves and waves of overwhelming feelings: sadness and anger that any child would have to suffer like this. He felt strangely protective of his future Potions Master as the two of them sat there. It took many hours for Severus to finally calm down.   
  
The other Slytherin looked down in shame, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. "I--I'm sorry, Goldleaf, for disturbing your sleep."   
  
Harry smiled slightly. "It's alright, Severus," he said kindly. "Everyone has nightmares, and having them does not in any way, make you weak. Don't be ashamed of them. Remember that." There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke again. "You should get back to sleep, Severus."   
  
The other nodded slightly. A long while later, when Harry was drifting back into sleep, he heard a faint "Thank you" from the other side of the room.   
  
"You're welcome," he whispered into the darkness before sleep overtook him.   
  


End of Chapter   
  
**EVERY HEART WILL NO LONGER BE POSTED ON FF . net!  
It will be MOVED onto another archive.  
Please read AUTHOR'S NOTES for more information.**

  
  
Author's Notes: **IMPORTANT-PLEASE READ**:   
  
If you've read my note above (and hopefully, you're reading this), Every Heart will no longer be posted on FF . net due to personal reasons. If you would like to continue reading (which I hope you do), the story can be found at:   
  
**TheSilverSnitch**   
  
All slash pairing fans, I REALLY recommend that you check out the Silver Snitch. It's an awesome site: the link (it brings to directly to my profile) can be found if you look under "Homepage" in my bio.  
  
In the future, Every Heart will probably also be posted on AFF . net, so if you can't find the link to TSS -- You know where to go.   
  
All of my other stories will continue to be posted on Fanfiction . net: This note ONLY affects this particular story.   
  
Any questions about anything above, feel free to email me at **emeraldphoenix038yahoo.ca**   
  
That's if for now, hope to see your reviews on TSS . com,   
Firestar 


End file.
